btccfandomcom-20200213-history
2016 BTCC Season
The 2016 Dunlop MSA British Touring Car Championship will be the 59th edition of the British Touring Car Championship, running from the 3rd of April until the 2nd of October 2016. The 2016 BTCC Season will be the debut for Japanese manufacturer Subaru as eleven manufacturers, represented by 32 drivers, compete in the BTCC in 2016, a record for the Championship. Background Calendar The 30 race season will see the nine venues from 2015 return once again, with the season running in a similar order from the season before.'2016 CALENDAR', btcc.net, (British Touring Car Championship, 2016), http://www.btcc.net/calendar/, (Accessed 28/03/2016) The new tradition of a season launch was held at Doninton Park on the 22nd of March, before the season proper got under way at the series home of Brands Hatch on the 3rd of April. Donington Park returns to host the second meeting of the season, ahead of visits to Thruxton, Oulton Park and Croft before the mid-season break. Snetterton, the annual visit to Knockhill, Rockingham and Silverstone get their chance to host the season after the last weekend of July, before the season finale back at Brands Hatch on the 2nd of October. Regulations Information regarding the regulations and classes may be entered here. Classes The NGTC formula as introduced by the BTCC in 2011 will remain as the basis for the Championship in 2016, with all 32 cars needing to comply with those technical regulations. Each engine must either be provided by an NGTC approved manufacturer or directly derived from the road car that the race car is based on, with a power output of 350 bhp from a two litre turbo charged engine. A universal gearbox must also be used on every car, while approved manufacturers must be used for other components such as brakes and suspension parts. Points Along with the three race format, the standard points format returns in 2016, with 20 points awarded to the race winner, with further points awarded down to the fifteenth placed car. The full points table is shown below: Pole position for the first race of each weekend will also be awarded a point, with additional points for fastest lap and leading a lap available in all three. A maximum of 67 points are therefore available each weekend. Season Report This section is for a round by round report for each race of the season. Round I: Brands Hatch Indy The traditional home for the BTCC, Brands Hatch will host the season opener on the 3rd of April 2016, using the Indy layout. 'Race One' Tom Ingram added his name to the list of winners as he prevailed in race one. He drove a controlled race from pole position, closely followed home by the 2 Hondas of Shedden and Neal, and the MG of impressive rookie Ash Sutton. Further back, Hunter Abbott, Alex Martin and Emmerdale star Kelvin Fletcher found themselves caught up in an incident, taking the trio out of the race. Team rivalry was put into action right away, as the 2 BMWs touched, sending Sam Tordoff down the order. Motorbase were also showing off the inter-team battles as Mat Jackson muscled his way past teammate Andrew Jordan, only to find himself out wide, giving away a handful of places. MG's youngsters Josh Cook and Ash Sutton proved that they had the pace, claiming 4th and 5th, Sutton ahead of Cook. The BMR Subaru's knew they'd be in for a rough ride as they struggled through the race. ' Category:Seasons Category:2016 BTCC Season Race 2 As soon as the lights went out, the BMW of Rob Collard stormed of the line into 2nd place. At the start of the 2nd lap, Collard went for the move at Druids on Ingram. The pair touched, sending Collard to the back of the field and sent Ingram into retirement. That left the 2 Hondas at the front. Towards the end of the race, the BMR Subaru of Colin Turkington dropped some oil down at Graham Hill Bend. It was the pair of MGs that found out first, sending Ash Sutton into a slide, and Josh Cook into the barrier and out of the race. Up at the front, Honda's Gordon Shedden brought home the win, swiftly followed by teammate Neal Category:Seasons Category:2016 BTCC Season 'Race Three Round II: Donington Park Donington Park, host of the Season Launch in March will host the second trio of races on the 17th of April, using the national layout for the circuit. 'Race Four' 'Race Five' 'Race Six' Round III: Thruxton The visit to Thruxton, noted as the fastest circuit in the UK, is scheduled for the 8th of May. 'Race Seven' 'Race Eight' 'Race Nine' Round IV: Oulton Park Fan favourite Oulton Park hosts its annual BTCC round on the 5th of June. 'Race Ten' 'Race Eleven' 'Race Twelve' Round V: Croft Croft returns for 2016 as well, hosting the Championship on the 19th of June, marking the halfway point in the season and the last weekend before the mid-season break. 'Race Thirteen' 'Race Fourteen' 'Race Fifteen' Round VI: Snetterton The BTCC returns on the 31st of July at Snetterton for the sixth round of the season. 'Race Sixteen' 'Race Seventeen' 'Race Eighteen' Round VII: Knockhill The annual visit to Scotland and Knockhill is scheduled for the 14th of August. 'Race Nineteen' 'Race Twenty' 'Race Twenty One' Round VIII: Rockingham Another fan favourite in Rockingham will host the BTCC once again, with the infield circuit used on the 28th of August. 'Race Twenty Two' 'Race Twenty Three' 'Race Twenty Four' Round IX: Silverstone The UK's most recognisable circuit Silverstone sees the BTCC visit on the 18th of September for the penultimate meeting of the season. 'Race Twenty Five' 'Race Twenty Six' 'Race Twenty Seven' Round X: Brands Hatch GP The season finale is scheduled for the 2nd of October 2016, with a return to Brands Hatch, with the Grand Prix circuit used to bring the 2016 Championship to its conclusion. 'Race Twenty Eight' 'Race Twenty Nine' 'Race Thirty' Entries The full 32 driver entry list is outlined below, originally released on the 17th of March 2016: *''Italics'' Indicate a driver who is eligible for the Jack Sears Trophy. ** Goff is entered under the Team IHG Rewards Club banner. *† Smiley entered with TLC Racing as part of Team Hard. Current Standings The British Touring Car Championship of 2016 will operate numerous Championships for the drivers, teams and manufacturers, with prize money offered to the winners and highest finishers. Drivers Championships There will be three titles on offer for drivers in 2016, with the title of BTCC Champion awarded to the driver with the highest points total at the end of the season. 'BTCC Champion' As mentioned above, the most prestigious title on offer for 2016 will be that of BTCC Champion, with all 32 drivers entered for the Championship. The BTCC Drivers' Championship standings will be shown below: 'Independents' Trophy' The large number of Independent entries in the BTCC means that the Independent's Trophy will be fought for in 2016 once again, with the best placed Independent driver awarded the title at the end of the season. The BTCC Independents' Trophy standings will be outlined below: 'Jack Sears Trophy' In addition to the Overall Championship, the débutantes in the 2016 BTCC season will be able to compete for the Jack Sears Trophy, with the best placed finisher at every round awarded a "win". The rookie with the highest number of "wins" throughout the season will then be handed the Jack Sears Trophy, named for the BTCC's first Champion Jack Sears, at the season finale. The BTCC Jack Sears Trophy standings will be shown below: Teams Championships Like the Drivers' Championships, the Teams and Manufacturers in the 2016 edition of the BTCC will be entered for numerous Championships. 'Overall Teams' Championship' Once again, the most prestigious Teams' Championship on offer will be the Overall Teams' Championship, which includes all of the entrants in 2016. The Overall Teams' Championship standings will be outlined below: 'Manufacturers' Championship' Alongside the Teams' Championship, the four manufacturer/constructor backed teams will compete for the Manufacturers Championship, which will see the best marque from Honda, Subaru, MG or BMW claim the honours. The Manufacturers' Championship standings will be shown below: 'Independent Teams Trophy' Likewise, the Independent Teams Trophy will be battled for in 2016, only open to entrants classed as Independents: The Independent Teams Trophy standings will be shown below: References Videos and Images: * References: Category:Seasons Category:2016 BTCC Season